1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of retainers for holding mechanical components in correct relative position, particularly to retainers for use in assemblies in which the mechanical components rotate at different relative speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to current practice, the rotating rings of an overrunning coupling or any rotating components of a mechanical system, such as those of an automotive automatic transmission, are held in proper position within the assembly using a well-known conventional technique. The retaining mechanism generally includes a circular retainer ring that overlaps a surface near an axial face of the outer rotating ring component, which is held against a relatively immovable surface at the opposite axial face. A recess, located near the longitudinal end face of the retainer ring is formed on the circumference of a second, inner rotating ring. A snap ring or circlip is fitted over the circumference of the recess and is held in position within the recess by the elastic, resilient nature of the snap ring. The snap ring is in the form of a discontinuous ring, the discontinuity extending angularly a sufficient distance to permit the snap ring to be fitted over the circumference of the recess that holds the snap ring in position. Because of the discontinuity in the snap ring, its radial stiffness is relatively low and the snap ring is susceptible to substantial radial growth due to centrifugal force, an effect of the high rotational speed (approximately 14,000 rpm.) of the second or inner ring on which the snap ring is held.
In order to provide radial stiffness to the retaining devices, a high speed retainer, a circumferentially continuous disc having terminal flanges and a web joining the flanges, is fitted over the snap ring, the end of the inner ring, and into a slot formed in the retainer ring. The flanges stiffen the high speed retainer and restrain radial expansion of the snap ring.
Generally, an anti-friction thrust bearing is located in an annular space between the end face of the inner ring and an adjacent surface of another component of the assembly. The thrust bearing transmits longitudinally directed forces between the inner ring and adjacent component, and provides anti-friction surfaces that separate the components, and facilitate low-friction relative rotation.
This conventional technique for retaining the correct longitudinal position of the inner and outer rotating rings includes a large number of components and require tedious assembly by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,486 describes a retainer plate supported on the outer ring of a one-way coupling, the retainer including radial flow passages located between the outer ring and the retainer. Hydraulic fluid, directed toward the outer ring through a supply port, enters the flow passages and is carried to thrust bearings and a clutch located near the outer ring. The retainer is fixed in position on the outer ring by forcing complementary protuberances and recesses, formed on the outer ring and retainer, into a mutually seated position.